


Eyes on the Stars

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Children, Gen, I'm not sure the timeline actually works out but roll with it, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sisters, Stargazing, Stars, those Frozen vibes tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Young Paige and Rose enjoy a rare event together.





	Eyes on the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Challenge bingo square "star."

“Rose. Rose, wake up.”

Rose blinks blearily, finds her sister looking down at her, wide eyes shining in the dim light of the room.

“It's the middle of the night,” the girl complains. “What do you want?”

“The sky's clear,” Paige tells her excitedly. “Come with me.”

That gets Rose out of bed in an instant, following her sister out the door, both of them careful not to wake their parents, who would surely frown to find them out of bed at this hour regardless. Paige already has their coats laid out and helps Rose into hers.

“We can't stay out long,” Paige cautions. “If Mom and Dad wake up while we're gone...”

Neither of them bother to finish the sentence. They'll be in trouble, but this is too rare an opportunity to pass up.

A moment later, they're out the door, Paige easing it closed behind them as Rose looks up at the sky, the sparkling lights of stars filling the dark expanse, the soft glow of the moon reflecting on the snow and making the night air nearly as bright as day. This is such a rare sight: ever since the First Order came to Hays Minor and covered the planet with weapons factories and pollution, the smog clouding the atmosphere has been near-constant. Rose can count on one hand the times she's seen a blue sky or the stars with her own eyes.

Paige takes her hand and leads her along, up to the top of the hear near their house, a space that's just for them. They stand there huddled together, barely feeling the chill as they gaze upward.

“Someday,” Rose says, “I want to be somewhere I can see stars all the time.”

“We'll be up there in them when we're old enough,” Paige promises, squeezing her hand tightly. “We'll see them every day. We'll see every star in the galaxy.”

“Together?” Rose can't imagine doing those things without her sister.

“Of course. It's you and me, Rose, forever.”


End file.
